


Is This What Love Is?

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: You know this is wrong, but what else can you do?  Daniel is your everything.





	Is This What Love Is?

He stands at the bathroom sink, washing his knife.

I know what he does. What he's done for years. I know first hand.

Blood clings to his clothes, his shoes, his face, his hair. Speckles everywhere, they remind me of who he is, what he is.

The sanity in me screams to run, to call the police. Tell them, tell anyone, tell everyone of what he's done.

But I don't. The part of me that loves him, at least I think its love, it tells me to stay. I'm all he has, he's all I have. We need each other.

Without him, I wouldn't be here. I would never have left that town, I would never have gotten away from the ones who I was forced to call family. I wouldn't be free.

Without me. He'd be alone, he'd be lost in a world filled with horrible people, all who judge you at first glance. So I am here. When he needs me I am never far.

I hear the water stop. Daniel looks at me with a smile on his lips.

"Would you please grab the whetstone from my bag? The blade has gotten a bit dull."

"Of course."

I retrieve the stone and deliver it to him. A kiss is my reward. The sensation of his lips lingers on my own, and his hand rests gently on the side of my face.

"Thank you. Would you be so kind as to get out clean clothes for me as well? I plan on taking a shower after I've sharpened my knife."

I nod and turn to start my new task.

I lay out his clothes like he likes, then I sit, and wait.

Daniel finishes with his knife, then takes his shower as stated. While Daniel showers the sun begins to set, and I change into my night clothes. I lay on the bed and wait.

The shower turns off and I hear Daniel get out. Another moment and he opens the bathroom door. Daniel soon lays down beside me, his hand resting on my side. I open my eyes and he stares at me. The expression on his face is one I've seen many times before. Sadness, fear, doubt. These feelings he tries to keep away, but they keep returning. He pulls me close, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Promise me you'll never leave. Promise you'll stay with me forever."

"I promise."

"I love you [Y/n]. You know this, don't you?"

"Of course Daniel. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work you can find me on Tumblr at writing-camp-camp.


End file.
